The Bounty
by Brufolo
Summary: Ichigo is a bounty hunter travelling around Mexico for his Bounty Head. But nothing is as it seems... Is the Bounty Head truly guilty?
1. Chapter 1

The saloon was loud as usual. Ichigo stepped off the dusty road and entered Urahara's saloon. At the piano there was Ishida playing whilst Orihime was dancing to his music. Some men were trying to grab at her, but she pushed them drunkenly away with a kick or a slap. They laughed playfully but Keigo, one of the waiters kept scolding them in an effort to please the dancer. She was very good-looking with her thick orange-brown hair and her blessings. However, Ichigo didn't trust her; she usually acted very naïve but he knew that she was manipulative.

Ichigo sat down at the bar and ordered some tequila. The barmaid offered him some lemon and salt, but he scowled at her as he swallowed his drink. He then asked for another drink. Orihime walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders, squeezing slightly.

"You feel tense- You want any help to loosen up?" she asked sweetly.

"Not today" replied Ichigo gruffly as he shrugged her off him. "Is the owner in today?"

"I'll call him for you" Replied Orihime quietly as she walked away, tears stinging her eyes.

"You should treat her more gently Ichigo. Yu know she loves you"

Ichigo looked at the owner's wife and passed her a folded and worn out piece of paper. She peered inside it cautiously and nodded towards a door at the side of the saloon. Ichigo followed her in and looked away in embarrassment as they walked in on Matsumoto while she was entertaining one of the clients.

"Yoruichi! You can't interrupt my work like this! If he wants to have a go he has to wait for his turn!" Rangiku Matsumoto cried out petulantly as her client dressed up frantically. Ichigo blushed a deeper red as the woman eyed him up. But Yoruichi ushered her out of the room and kicked the unsatisfied client out while swiftly pocketing his money. Ichigo closed the door as Yoruichi started to give him the information he needed about his Bounty Head.


	2. Chapter 2

"Her name is Kuchiki Rukia from the Kuchiki family. Her family has been in law enforcement since the beginning of law enforcement itself. Her older brother, Byakuya is the current leader of the Sheriffs and the Marshals around the whole of this country- not that law is very effective in this country. But he tries. I heard that he adopted the young Rukia into the family against the elders' wish. He got her off the streets…"

"Hmmm... so she was a rascal. I guess old habits die hard" Stated Ichigo.

"Not really. She used to stand up against ill-doers to protect the other children. She ganged up the children who lived on the streets and they started helping out in the community to get their share of food and clothing. In part the children stopped stealing and risking their lives in order to survive. However, it is strange that she'd have a bounty placed on her. Especially by this guy- Aizen Sousuke." Yoruichi was silent as she thought about the small girl whom she'd seen only once.

"He's the strongest of all mafia bosses right? I thought it would be strange that she'd have such a high price on her head AND that he'd want her alive."

Yoruichi looked at Ichigo worriedly, "This stinks… Are you sure you want to work it?"

Ichigo shrugged and replied that it was just another job as he looked towards the door to see who was there. He removed his hand from the gun as he saw the owner entering with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Urahara placed a heavy bag in front of Ichigo and glimpsed at the picture of Rukia.

"The usual right?" Urahara asked as he sat down next to his wife.

Ichigo nodded as he passed a bag of money towards him.

Urahara whistled as he saw the price of the bounty, "Kuchiki eh… Wanted alive. Extremely dangerous…"


	3. Chapter 3

The saloon was loud as usual

Ichigo mounted his motorbike after putting his recently purchased ammunition into his bag and tied itto the back of the bike. He pocketed the address that Urahara had given him: Padre Sado Yasutora; the priest who had cared for Rukia and her friends when they were younger.

Ichigo arranged his cape so that it hid the guns that were slung at his waist. As Ichigo rode through the dusty roads, surrounded by fields, he couldn't help but think about the past. It had been raining 10 years ago- a freak storm in the middle of the summer. He was alone with his mother at home. His father had taken the twins to a friend's party. Ichigo had been terrorised by the thunder but his mother calmed him down as she read a story to him. As Ichigo looked out of the window, he saw a wounded kid walking up the street; struggling against the wind. Ichigo ran outside suddenly and brought the kid inside. As Masaki warmed up some broth, the nine-year old Ichigo helped the child out of her wet clothes and wrapped a thick blanket around her. Ichigo was surprised that the child was a girl. She looked just like a boy with her short black hair and her set jaw.

Suddenly, Ichigo heard a gunshot and cluttering from the kitchen and as he looked up he saw his mother falling to the ground with a light thump. Then he heard another gunshot and blacked-out as heat flared up against the side of his head.

When Ichigo came to his senses, he was lying in bed with bandages around his head. His mum was dead and there were no signs of the kid. His father had found him lying on the floor with his head covered in blood. The bullet had scraped his head; but it shouldn't have missed since he was at point-blank range. The intruder was lying on the floor too, dead. Something had pierced through his heart, leaving a large wound in his chest. His father had called his friend Urahara because he recognised the intruder as a member of the mafia. They both decided to dispose of the body secretly so that the mafia wouldn't want to seek revenge on the Kurosaki family.

Ichigo shook his head as the memories flooded him. He couldn't remember the kid's face. Who was it? What had happened? Why wasn't he dead? He gulped down a mouthful of acid as he could feel anger and hatred rising up from his stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

The saloon was loud as usual

Ichigo arrived in Rukongai during the night. He stopped at an inn opposite the monastery where the priest was living with the orphans. The monastery was surrounded by a rickety fence and had overgrown weeds springing everywhere. Ichigo wanted to go there during the day so as not to disturb the priests' and the children's sleep. He sat on the patio with a bottle of beer overlooking the silent monastery. He looked around as he was joined by a tall man in the company of a small girl. It was Kenpachi of Zaraki.

"Hey Kurosaki. What ye doin' here?"

Ichigo snorted as he drank from his bottle, "work, what else? You?"

"I just caught a bounty," he replied as he nodded towards a sack lying at his feet "Damn bastard wouldn't give up so I lost my patience and killed him! But the head is more than enough for the bounty, eh?!" Kenpachi chuckled to himself and sat down next to Yachiru who laid her head down on his lap and slept. Ichigo leaned backwards and pulled his sombrero over his face and slept at the same time as Kenpachi started snoring loudly.

In the morning, Ichigo woke up with the first rays of the sun. He looked to his side and saw Yachiru munching on a tortilla which served as her breakfast.

"Where's Kenpachi?"

"He's refuelling our motorbike."

"You're leaving?"

Yachiru nodded, "we're going to cash our reward for this bounty," she said while lifting a blood soaked sack happily.

She grinned as Kenpachi returned. He took the sack from her hand and nodded his farewell to Ichigo as she climbed up on his shoulder.

"If you hadn't been working I would have fought you Kurosaki! So beware, next time we meet we won't be friendly!"

Ichigo nodded as sweat beaded his forehead. He could see that Kenpachi was serious and he did not desire a rematch with the crazy man.

Ichigo drank some water and left for the monastery as he munched on some fruit. He knocked on the door and was led inside by a sickly old man. The children had woken up so it was very rowdy inside as they had breakfast. There where about fifty children and Ichigo could feel the beginning of a heading growing with their noise. He frowned deeply at the urchins who ignored his presence continuously as they crossed his path. Padre Sado came up to Ichigo. He was a dark, tall and quiet. He spoke softly in a deep voice as he motioned to Ichigo to follow him into his office. After sitting down Ichigo took out Kuchiki Rukia's photo and a bag of pesos which he placed in front of the priest. The priest looked at the picture sadly and shook his head at the money.

"What do you know of her whereabouts? Or any destination? Any useful information would do actually…"

Sado sat back pensively, "Rukia is a very bright kid. Haven't seen her for years now; not after she was adopted into the Kuchiki family. What happened? Is she in trouble?"

Ichigo frowned at the priest who seemed honest enough, "Didn't she contact you in the past months? A phone call maybe? Is there anyone that she'd trust and turn to?"

The priest chuckled, "Rukia turning to someone?" He shook his head as he pushed both money and picture back to the bounty hunter. Ichigo gave him his mobile number and told him to keep the money for the kids.

"By the way: Rukia is a good kid. If you find her, please remember."

As Ichigo was walking back to the inn to get his bike, he heard a gun being cocked from behind him and a shot being fired at him. He drew his gun quickly and turned, shooting as he threw himself sideways on the ground. A bullet struck him into his shoulder, very close to his neck. Whilst he hit his opponent below his chest. Both collapsed to the ground and would have tried to kill each other hadn't the priest stepped in between them.


	5. Chapter 5

When Ichigo woke up, he found himself in a small room inside the monastery. He was stripped of his clothes and weapons, except for his trousers. Next to his bed there was the redhead who had shot him.

"You just shot at a vice-sheriff, amigo." Declared the priest solemnly as he placed a jug of water and two cups on a small table next to the beds. Ichigo sat up painfully, touching his nursed wound, as the priest helped the redhead to sit up and held the cup to his lips. The redhead glared at Ichigo as he sipped the water slowly.

"You're such a cowardly bastard to shoot someone in the back!" Ichigo yelled as they both tried to get up to attack each other bare-handed. The priest punched both on their ears, causing them to yelp out in pain, and forcing them to sit back on their beds.

"Renji here is a very good friend of Rukia," he explained slowly. "You two better behave or you won't get any food today." With that, the priest walked out of the room leaving the two men eyeing each other suspiciously. Renji closed his eyes and after a while started to talk quietly.

"I first met Rukia around ten years ago. She came to Rukongai during the night, climbed up a tree and slept on its branch. In the morning, I spotted her wandering around the market. She looked really scrawny. Then there was a small kid getting beaten up for trying to steal. There was a crowd of adults circling the kid and throwing rocks at him, while the owner of the stall was kicking him. Rukia found a bottle of whiskey next to a doorstep. It was half full and she tore a piece of her dress and stuffed it in. She shook the bottle a bit to soak the cloth and then set it on fire. She then threw it at the adults who screamed in fear as they scrambled out of the way. The stall keeper was still in shock as Rukia ran to the kid, pulled him to his feet and ran away with him. Most of us kids were amazed and we gathered around the stream, bordering the town, where Rukia was washing the boy's cuts. From that day onwards, we ganged up and started trying to do some community work in order for us to earn our living. It was really hard for us to gain the trust of the adults. And sometimes we had to resort to stealing when they cheated on us by paying us less. But we managed to live safer and we were happy. Then Padre Yasutora came and he opened up this old and abandoned building. Some priests came along to help and he invited us here; giving us shelter. Thus people stopped trying to cheat us and gave us better jobs too. We loved Rukia who was like our mother. She always looked out for us and supported us; especially the younger children. She would always get out the positive in everyone of us."

"How come she ended up being adopted by the Kuchiki then?"

"When Byakuya was chosen as head of the family, he went around the towns to check on the sheriffs and vice-sheriffs. We went to see when he came to Rukongai. At that time, we had been together for seven years. Most of our old friends were dead and we were helping the priests with the younger children. Kuchiki Byakuya spotted Rukia, and after some months he came with some old men from the family and proposed the adoption. Rukia refused instantly, but they told her that they'd be back in a week for her answer. I got angry at her refusal, I wanted her to have a good life; where she could get medical assistance if she got sick- unlike our friends who died of illness; where she didn't have to wear out her bones working in order to earn a meagre meal; where the roof didn't drip during the winter; where in summer she wouldn't have to sleep in the basement to take advantage of the humidity since it was so hot that you could barely breathe. She could be treated properly and with respect. If I had to be selfish, I would have told her to stay, but I let her go. I haven't seen her for three years now. I started working with Byakuya as a vice-sheriff but she was never around him, so I couldn't see her."

Ichigo could see the tears filling Renji's eyes and felt sad for his loss. He could see that he loved Rukia dearly.

"That is why I have to arrest her. I don't want her to end up in the hands of the Mafia. She'll be safer in jail." Renji said sadly.

Ichigo nodded, "However, I can't let you arrest her. She's my bounty. We'll see who will get to her first."

Renji scowled at his antagonist, but couldn't do much until he healed.


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo left the monastery during the night whilst Renji was resting. He thanked the priest and left on his motorbike. He called Urahara for any new information, but he had none. Ichigo took out a map and checked for any particular locations around the area. He noticed some ruins and beyond them he recalled that there was an abandoned village; Hueco Mundo. The village had been abondened some years back, due to a plague. People always steered away from this village because it was rumoured that there where high levels of radiation. Ichigo folded his map, and decided to drive to this village and check it out for himself.

What better than a ghost town would a fugitive find to hide himself?

It was a three day drive, so Ichigo planned on stopping in a village, which lay halfway to Hueco Mundo, and gather as much information as possible. The former was a poor and barren village, inhabited only by old people. There was only one inn and a couple of farmsteads that had seen better days. Ichigo found an old man staring at the road upon arriving in the village. As he asked him about Hueco Mundo, the old man eyed Ichigo greedily and motioned for him to pay. After paying him, the old man started to mumble slowly what he knew about the barren and isolated town.

"Nobody goes there anymore. There are only abandoned houses and a locked up but forgotten facility."

"What kind of facility?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Hmph. They used to take children there. I believe they used them for testing and experimentation. It was always full of armed guards and dangerous people. Once there was a huge explosion. But I believe the explosion was a cover-up. Everyone had been killed before the explosion." The old man started hacking and reached out his hand for more money.

After pocketing the money, the old man continued. "Some days before the explosion a child walked out of there. He was a bloody mess. But he had a scary and vacant look in his eyes. He just looked… murderous. So small and yet so fierce; no one talked to him and he kept going. He didn't stop once but walked right through the village. The day before the explosion, a truck passed through to the town, then left exactly before the explosion."

Ichigo felt sweat trickling down his neck as he worried about the situation and its meaning.

"Thank you, old man." Ichigo said as he looked in the direction of Hueco Mundo.

"You looking for someone?"

Ichigo nodded and showed him Rukia's picture.

"I don't know about him, but a young kid did pass through the village some days ago. I didn't see his face but it could be this brat here."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and chuckled to himself as the old geezer referred to Rukia as a male. He then left for the inn where he spent the night on the balcony of his roof. He couldn't sleep as he tried to figure out what was going on, and whether the old fart had said the truth and if it was somehow connected to Rukia. When he did sleep, he got nightmares of that fateful day; ten years ago.

The next morning, as Ichigo's figure faded on the horizon, two figures stepped into the lonely village and talked to the old man. He told them the same things and added for more money, that a tall bounty hunter was looking for a certain guy in Hueco Mundo. The couple decided to let Ichigo catch the bounty and on his return, they would kill him and take the bounty for themselves.

"It isn't a pretty way of dealing with things. So cowardly, in fact, to let him do the dirty work while we sit here."

"You have any better idea?"

"Not really. Such a dry place will only have a negative effect on my beautiful skin."

"Hmph… I'm going for a drink. You're coming along?"

"I'm going for a shower. All this dust isn't good for my soft hair!"

Ichigo wandered around the ghost town where most of the houses had been blown off in the explosion. Ichigo felt very tense and alert, his reflexes were ready to spring in case of any danger as he approached the intact facility. It was grey, and extremely imposing, to the end of the town. Ichigo drove up to the fence and ignored the warning signs to keep out f its perimeter.

Ichigo climbed up the fence and jumped to the other side. He checked his guns and walked towards the main entrance. It was barred and wouldn't budge. So he walked around the grounds until he found a side door slightly ajar. He un-holstered his gun and entered silently. He waited some time, till his eyes adjusted to the darkness, and then started looking around the old building. He spent half a day wandering around the facility, but he didn't find any clues. The building was full of torn up records and burnt files. Ichigo was about to leave, when he heard a crash from the right wing of the storey below him. He went to check out and entered a small room which had once been an office. The floor was strewn with shredded and burnt documents. Behind the desk, there was a small and dark figure crouching down and shuffling through some old photos which had survived the shredding and burning. Ichigo put his gun to her head as Rukia looked up in surprise. She hadn't heard him coming as she was shocked at what she had just found. She got up slowly as her big violet eyes met his intense brown eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

"Since we founded The Organisation, in this city of Seireitei, we have managed to take control of and set up a system of law in only a number of cities. The mafia still has an unchallenged hold on this country and its people. In effect they are starting to view us as an emerging challenge, but somehow we are not being targeted directly. In the towns that we have managed to take under our protection, we have managed to eradicate many unlawful acts, but this was successful since most of these towns were rather remote and more self-sufficient than the towns closer to the centre and to the capital; Las Noches. Now we have to find an effective way to tackle these more powerful towns in a way which will not risk lives; we cannot afford any losses. Now each sheriff shall brief us on the assigned town and the surrounding towns, also I would like to hear your opinions on how to proceed." The Chief Sheriff, Yamamoto Genryuusai sat down and looked at the first Sheriff to his right; Sheriff Ukitake.

"The city of Ensenada has accepted the laws swiftly and even the nearby towns are rather supportive of our organization. They have rebelled against the mafia and following this rebellion, the mafia was pushed out. The people are trying to reinstate order and follow our direction eagerly. Thus, I have recruited a number of individuals who have started training as officers to assist The Organization." Ukitake passed a bulky and detailed report over to the Chief Sheriff and then nudged a dozing Shunsui, who had been hiding beneath his hat.

Shunsui cleared his throat and looked down at the points that his vice-sheriff had prepared for the meeting. "The small city of Santa Ana is still offering resistance. The Black Market is still functioning and drugs are still being trafficked. We are investigating this matter quite seriously but carefully since the people do not fully trust us." Shunsui passed over his report, at which the Chief raised an eyebrow when he realized that it was written by the vice sheriff.

"I mostly work on-site and leave the office work to my dear Nanao. I'd rather keep her busy at the desk rather than let her investigate dangerous situations." Shunsui justified himself.

Next was Hitsugaya Toushiro, "The city of Delicias has coped well under our direction. In accordance to my Vice-Sheriffs proposal, we have held a number of fund-raising activities in order to satisfy the people and to direct their attention and focus on to more positive activities and lifestyle. This has worked out quite well and has incorporated a sense of belonging and pride to the people. Thus they are very positive towards members of our organization." Hitsugaya handed over his report at which the Chief looked rather quizzically. The Chief handed back the report to the young sheriff and suggested that he arrange 'some' details. Hitsugaya blushed furiously as he looked at the contents of his report and realized that Matsumoto, his vice-sheriff had replaced his report with one of her stories that she had been writing. And the most embarrassing fact was that she wrote erotica and the Chief had actually read a part of it just now… Hitsugaya stammered and excused himself with the Chief, mumbling something about Matsumoto and fumbling with the report. Every member kept staring at the young sheriff with curiosity when Ukitake suggested that they move on.

Next were Komamura, Byakuya and Soi Fon, who had managed to set up squads in surrounding towns and who were punishing harshly any instigators. Soi Fon also updated the members on the current actions of the mafia, since she was the Head of the Special Squad which consisted mainly of spies. The meeting progressed with the rest of the sheriffs' briefing. After some debate, the Sheriffs agreed with Sheriff Unohana's proposal to take control of the medical industry, clear it of any illegality and reinstate it under The Organization's full control. It seemed a good way of improving the country and to gain more control on it too. Unohana also stated that to improve the peoples' standard of living, they should target their needs and in turn also gain their respect. Thus a silent propaganda was planned in order to target the medical authorities and remove it from the mafia's grip silently. Soi Fon and Unohana agreed to discuss into more detail the trafficking of organs and medicine/drugs, after the meeting concluded. The rest of the members returned to their assigned cities/towns


	8. Chapter 8

Back in Las Noches, the new capital city of Mexico which is the mafia's stronghold, a white building stood on a high hill where the current mafia boss resided with his underlings. Two men were confronting each other.

"Why on earth didn't he send us to pick up that brat for him?!" One of the figures argued angrily while lighting a cigarette.

"You know how He is. He doesn't share his opinions with us. He must have something in mind but. You should try to relax and not take it so personal."

"Damn you self-centred fk! And damn that guy! Always keeping your bloody cool and looking all high and mighty!" The angry man punched the wall, crushing his cigarette angrily as he stomped away from the calm Ulquiorra.

As the first figure disappeared, Ichimaru Gin emerged from the shadows, "What is Grimmjow so wounded up for?"

"hmph," the calm Ulquiorra walked away silently, as if he felt revolted by being in the presence of the other man.

Grimmjow left the base angrily; he pulled his coat tighter against the chilly wind and mounted his bike silently. He was still brooding angrily at the fact that The Boss had issued a bounty on that Kuchiki brat rather then sending one of his hitman, known as The Espada. But Grimmjow wasn't going to allow his pride to be stomped on by some cheap bounty hunter. Rather, he'd kill anyone and get the kid back on his own initiative. He'd show that smug Ichimaru and the righteous Tousen that even if he wasn't an obedient dog like them, he'd still be able to get a job done effectively. Grimmjow started his bike and left Las Noches, even though it was late during the night, people in this city were still awake, clubs were still open, gamblers were trying to make a fortune, drug addicts were trying to get a fix and gangs were shooting out on each other with no regards to any innocent people being involved.

As Rukia's eyes met with Ichigo's, she felt sadness filling her heart. She felt cornered and disappointed in herself at getting caught. Then she noticed Ichigo's eyes trailing after the photo as it fell slowly to the floor. She grabbed the opportunity as he lost focus to knee him savagely in his groin. As he doubled over in pain and shock she grabbed his head and slammed it violently against her knee. She then sprinted off as Ichigo fell dazedly to the floor. His vision blurred and he felt the room spinning around him as he closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing.

Rukia sprinted out of the building but was immediately stopped in her tracks. A sandstorm had picked up; the abandoned building was in the midst of a powerful torrent of sand and wind. Rukia went back inside the building, gasping for breath and looking in alarm around the building for any sign of escape. She was blocked in a building with an armed man who seemed to be chasing after her. She walked around the lobby slowly, deep in thought as she formed her resolve to fight the bounty hunter. She hid herself behind what used to be the reception desk, and clutched her sword strongly. She cursed her luck at the choice of weapon. But since she looked really young, nobody would sell her any firearm. Also, when she was arrested she had to give up her own fire-arm, so all she could procure for herself was a sword. Rukia closed her eyes as she waited and flashbacks of her graduation day flooded her mind.

_After being adopted by the Kuchiki family, Rukia was enrolled in the academy to train __as an officer. Their hope was that she would eventually attain the title of Sheriff, as her brother had before her. Rukia had trained really hard; she wanted to rise up to their expectations. After she completed her studies, she had graduated and was assigned under the direction of Sheriff Ukitake and Vice-sheriff Kaien Shiba. Every officer was given a badge for recognition, a uniform, and a sword. The sword was only used for the board-meetings where nobody was allowed to carry a gun. Her sword had a beautiful white sheath made of mother pearl. On it she had a soaring black dragon which was made of black pearl too. It was a very expensive gift that her brother had given her for her graduation and it was extremely precious to her. _

Rukia looked down at her sword; it was the only evidence she had of her previous life now. A shadow of what once had been a happy and successful existence. She was grateful that she had managed to steal her sword back before fleeing the city of Ensenada. Her escape had happened on the night before being sent to Seireitei for her execution. Rukia felt warm tears rolling down her cheeks as she saw her brother's cold expression and disappointment when he heard about her crime for the first time. She had fallen silent and accepted the harsh punishment. However when she saw the traitor who was an inside-man for the mafia, talking with Sheriff Ukitake about her case, she knew that she couldn't give up. That she had to fight somehow and try to clear her name and give light to everything that had happened on that night. Rukia now shook her head to clear it of these heavy thoughts. She couldn't get caught now. Not when she was a step closer to the truth. She had to justify _his_ death at least…

She stiffened up as she heard footsteps approaching. It was the bounty hunter from before; he was rubbing his head as he walked towards the door. He pulled it open, but to his surprise, the world outside was engulfed in sand. He un-holstered his gun swiftly as he turned around and started to look for Rukia. He disappeared from the lobby as he searched the building. Ichigo was starting to get annoyed. After travelling all the way to this god forsaken town, he gets beat up by a midget and imprisoned in this old building with that pest, AND now he has to look all over for her. After walking a few steps away from the lobby, Ichigo decided to stay put and wait for her to come to him instead of vice-versa. So he re-entered the lobby, looked over at the reception desk and jumped behind it to hide himself. And to his surprise, the midget was right there- hiding behind the desk with an unsheathed sword ready for him as she impaled him in his abdomen with it. She looked horrified as his body slid down the blade and as he collapsed onto her.

Ichigo dropped his gun as he swore beneath his breath; "Damn it brat! I've just recovered!" With that Ichigo lost consciousness for the second time on that day because of Rukia.


	9. Chapter 9

When Ichigo regained consciousness, his hand immediately flew to where he had been stabbed by Rukia. He got up suddenly as he realised that his wound had completely disappeared. The only trace of evidence was his torn and bloodied clothing; otherwise he didn't even have a scar. Ichigo saw Rukia collapsed to his side; she was unconscious and coated in crusted blood. Presumably the blood belonged to him. Ichigo got up and went to look outside- the sandstorm had ceased and everything seemed calm and bright. He had been unconscious through the whole night. Ichigo shook his head as he tried to find a logical explanation for his miraculous recovery. He couldn't help but feel confused about anything which concerned his bounty head. He then strode towards Rukia and cuffed her right hand to his left hand. He then settled down next to her as he waited for her to wake up. He needed some time to clear his thoughts, so he took out his guns and cleaned them up and then he cleaned up Rukia's sword. He was admiring the dragon embedded in the sheath when Rukia woke up.

"This is insane! You're still alive!"

"That's my line!" Ichigo looked at the amazed Rukia in confusion. He had expected her to give him an explanation and not vice versa. Rukia looked questioningly at the handcuffs and at her sword which was currently in Ichigo's hands.

"I demand that you remove these handcuffs immediately, and give me back my sword." Rukia felt anger escalating swiftly.

"You're in no position to make any demands and I'm the one asking the questions here!"

"I refuse to be deterred by an idiot such as yourself!"

"That's it brat!" Ichigo strapped her sword to his back, picked up his things and got up, pulling Rukia to her feet. Rukia's eyes grew the size of saucepans as she struggled against Ichigo.

"Wait a second… please" Rukia tried to talk to Ichigo who was walking fast out of the building and dragging the small Rukia behind him roughly.

"But I'm innocent!"

Ichigo stopped in his tracks, causing Rukia to crash into him. He turned to look at her and her genuine look made his resolve waver. He felt unsure about her since her story seemed rather fishy.

"Ok I'll listen to your story since there seem to be a lot of lose ends. But mind you- do not expect any compassion. You're my bounty and I need your price to keep my sisters off the street. Understood?"

Rukia nodded meekly as they both sat down on the floor and she started to narrate the whole story.

"My division was investigating the cases of missing children. At first we thought that they were being killed and their organs were being sold. However this wasn't the case. These children were being abducted by the mafia and were sent to a research facility. We don't know what kind of experiments they were doing to them but it seems that they were selected carefully after a period of observation. My squad investigated this and we managed to determine the location and date for the next abduction. We decided to lay an ambush for them. However some days before the set date, our vice-sheriff, Kaien Shiba started acting strangely. He kept insisting that we let go of the case; that some things shouldn't be meddled with. I was really disappointed in him and avoided him as much as possible. The Sheriff tried to talk to him but he wouldn't give him any reason for his attitude. For the night of the ambush a team was assigned which consisted of the Sheriff and Vice-sheriff, three officers and myself. It turned out to be a trap for us however. The Sheriff was shot and sustained critical damage, the other officers were killed while Kaien tried to stop me from fighting back. He had sold us to the mafia. I was enraged with him as my comrades lay dead and the children were abducted in front of our eyes. As I was struggling with him, I shot him. Some other officers joined the commotion and saw me shooting the Vice-sheriff. They also said that the member of the mafia reached out for me to join him before he ran away. Thus I was accused of selling out my comrades to the mafia."

Rukia closed her eyes as she remembered the weight of kaien's body as he collapsed on top of her and as he apologised through each gurgling breathe.

"_Forgive me Kuchiki… They took- Miyako- hostage… Forgive me for – you through this…"_

Ichigo was silent as he saw the tears trickling silently down her cheeks. After a couple of silent minutes, Rukia resumed her story.

"I blanked out after shooting Kaien. That's when they said that the thug talked to me. Afterwards I was sentenced to death by The organisation and was to be transported to Seireitei for the execution. That's when I escaped and I've become a fugitive of the law and since the mafia put the bounty on my head. I guess my innocence is threatened even more now that the mafia want me alive."

"You sure got in some big trouble. But why did you come all the way out here to Hueco Mundo?"

"From my leads I had uncovered that this facility had previously belonged to the mafia and that the same experiments had been performed here. So I came to check for any leads. What I found here was quite shocking- I found pictures of children that were subjects during that time. And I was one of them. You know I actually have no memory until ten years ago. I don't really know my age either. I have no idea what kind of connection I have to the mafia and why they would want me. That's pretty much it so…"

Ichigo scratched his head as he thought everything over.

"OK. Let's go." Ichigo got up and pulled up the crestfallen Rukia. They headed towards his buried motorbike and they headed backwards.


	10. Chapter 10

Ichimaru Gin went on the roof of the mafia's palace. It had been converted into a pool area with a bar and many different tropical plants in the artificial environment. Tousen was sitting at a table, next to his assistant Shuhei Hisagi, who was reading out and scribing reports and orders for Tousen. Both Ichimaru Gin and Kaname Tousen were considered to be The Boss' right-hand men. The Boss, Aizen Sousuke, was resting on a deck chair besides the pool and talking with a petite girl. Other then these four people, the area was empty at this early hour.

"Boss, may I have a word with you?" Ichimaru asked as he tilted his head slightly towards Hinamori.

"Would you prepare me a drink, dear?" Aizen asked sweetly, "The usual cocktail please."

Ichimaru grinned as he waited for the girl to distance herself. "Grimmjaw left during the night without your orders. I believe he went south to search for Rukia. Should I dispose of him?"

Aizen shook his head as he reflected on the situation. "Let us see how things will develop." And with those words he lay back and signalled Hinamori to return with his drink.

Ichimaru looked over at Tousen who had overheard and who seemed annoyed at his Boss' leniency. He packed up his things and followed Ichimaru out of the pool area. They rode quietly in the lift as they headed to their office, with Hisagi tagging silently behind them.

"Boss sure is nice to his underlings." Ichimaru taunted his partner who grunted in response.

"Grimmjaw is too reckless and acts too independently. It can only mean trouble in an organisation like ours. Whatever does he think of achieving? We are already tagging the bounty hunter who has apprehended Rukia. All we need to do is waiting till he brings her."

"Well well… at least we'll have some suspense till he returns. Where are you going now?"

"To check on the progress of the Hougyoku Project with Szayel Aporro."

"Ehh… my my- I should get to work as well then." Ichimaru stated as he picked up the phone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ichigo and Rukia arrived in the lonely village, through which Ichigo had passed before going on to Hueco Mundo, after a quiet ride. Ichigo stopped the bike in the desolate square.

"We'll rest here for a bit. We'll eat something, get some water and fuel. Then we'll leave. You have any needs?" Ichigo asked as he got off the bike and stretched his legs. Rukia muttered something as their attention was attracted by two approaching figures. Ichigo's hands flew to his guns immediately as he laid his eyes on the nearing bounty hunters. There were two of them but one of them didn't look like he was carrying any weapon. He was a slim guy and looked rather out of place with his clean clothes and polished shoes. He also seemed uninterested in either Ichigo or Rukia as he stayed behind the other bounty hunter with his arms crossed at his chest. The other man looked dangerous to Ichigo. He was tall and bald, with two long barrelled guns slung at his hips and a shot gun, with a sawed off barrel, at his back. He had a wild look in his eyes and a bottle of tequila in one hand as he grinned maniacally at Ichigo.

"I have two options for you, dear friend. Option 1: you give the bounty head over to me and leave alive. Option 2: which I hope you choose, we have a duel and who wins keeps the Chica for himself. So which one will you choose?"

Ichigo grinned as he chose the second option. The other hunter nodded in satisfaction and looked at the big clock in the square, "we shoot on the hour. Thus we have half an hour to spare. By the way I'm Ikakku and that's my partner Yumichika."

"Kurosagi Ichigo"

Ikakku set on a doorstep in the shade as he continued drinking and offered some to Ichigo, who declined. Ichigo removed the handcuff from his wrist and tied Rukia to his bike. He then wiped his sunglasses from the dust and went to search for some food and water. He wasn't worried about leaving her with the other hunters because he knew that Ikakku was craving for a fight. He returned with some tacos and cold water and gave them to Rukia.

"You're an idiot," Rukia whispered to Ichigo, "you should have left or shot him whilst his guard is low. Why are you risking your life like this?"

"Because he's an honourable hunter and he threw me a proper challenge. I have a reputation to preserve."

"You're both idiots" Rukia stated as she munched on her food. But Ichigo could see that she was worried about him.

"Don't worry about me, I'll survive." Ichigo smiled charmingly at the girl who sniggered at him.

"It's just that I would have more of a chance to escape from you since you're alone then with those two." Rukia replied as she looked at the clock and felt a lump of dread blocking her throat. It was time. A handful of old people had gathered in the square as the two men walked towards its centre. They both looked calm and confident. And to everyone's surprise, Ikakku was sober.

They stopped a short distance from each other, facing each other and flexing their fingers. Ichigo pulled back his cape to reveal his holstered guns. His guns also had a long barrel and they were made of black steel. There was an interminable silence as the clock's hands crawled slowly as if in apprehension. Then the clock struck the hour and the two gunshots broke the silence instantly. One was fired a second later. Ichigo hit Ikakku in his shoulder, to his left. Since he had drawn with his left hand, the bullet's impact with his body modified his own bullet's trajectory which only brazed Ichigo's arm, drawing some blood. Ikakku fell to his knees as he laughed at his opponent, who had been faster than him.

"You should have killed me!" Ikakku smiled at Ichigo who just shrugged as he walked back to his bike. He mounted his bike and he waited for Rukia to mount behind him and they drove off, stopping only once to refuel and then they left for the next village.

Yumichika walked over to his friend and helped him up and walked him to their room where he treated his wound. Thankfully the bullet didn't do much damage.

………………………………………………….

Ichigo and Rukia arrived in the next village after two long days of driving and they checked-in at a motel. Upon entering the room, Ichigo collapsed on the bed as he groaned from the pain in his arm. He hadn't wanted to stop to treat it and now the wound was infected and festering. He could barely move his arm and he was also feeling dizzy. He looked worriedly at Rukia, who was feeling his hot forehead and stated that he was running a fever. Rukia walked into the bathroom to get a wet cloth and then helped Ichigo to take off his shirt. Pus and blood were oozing out of his wound which was deeper than a graze as they had both thought. Ichigo stared at Rukia, whose breathing had become irregular as she stared at his wound. Her pupils were dilating and she looked distant. Suddenly Ichigo felt a cold and tingling sensation around his wound and he looked in disbelief as he saw the wound clearing up and healing till it left no trace. Ichigo gawked at Rukia who simply fainted unto his lap.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Ichigo went around the town and bought a change of clothes for himself and Rukia. They would attract too much attention if they went around in torn-up and bloodied clothes. He also got some interesting information from one of the travellers regarding The Organisation of Sheriffs. He returned to their room with some food and water too since the days were becoming incredibly hot. Rukia was still sleeping with one of her ands cuffed to the bed, since Ichigo didn't trust her on her own. He got out his mobile phone and called Yoruichi.

"Hey Ichigo! How are you?" Yoruichi seemed delighted to hear Ichigo's voice. "We were worrying about you since you haven't called in ages!"

"Yeah yeah- I'm fine. Listen I've got her. But there's something strange about the whole thing… There was a facility in Hueco Mundo where they experimented on young children and she was investigating it. She also told me that she had been part of the experiments herself when she was young but she can't remember anything… I believe she is innocent and that the mafia are up to something. Also… maybe…" Ichigo trailed off as he thought that it couldn't be possible for Rukia to be the child from ten years ago.

"Maybe what; Ichigo?" Yoruichi demanded curiously.

"Nah it's nothing." Ichigo replied.

"Hoi hoi hoi I-chi-go! What have you been up to you dirty teenager?!" Urahara shouted into the phone, irritating Ichigo greatly.

"As I told your wife… I need you to look into this Rukia business"

"We're already doing that Ichigo- I also got some information from an inside man on what the experiments might be about. Also some people from within The Organisation are trying to clear Rukia's name. So please Ichigo hold out for a little while longer. You need to keep a low profile and go into hiding. Tessai is taking care of your family. You need to change towns frequently but try not to attract any suspicions. If you have any idea where you could hide do it." Yoruichi explained in a serious tone as her husband intervened again, this time he was also very serious.

"Wait for our next instructions and update, okay Kurosaki?"

Ichigo agreed and hung up silently as Rukia stirred from her deep slumber.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Ichigo inquired pensively, but his attention wasn't focused on Rukia. Rather he was beginning to get very worried about their situation. What on earth did he get himself into?

"Hey Ichigo can you untie me? I need to use the bathroom" Rukia asked drowsily.

After untying her, Ichigo gave her the new change of clothes and waited for her to shower and get ready. He dozed off in the meanwhile.

When Ichigo woke up, an hour later, the door to the bathroom was still closed and he could still hear the water running. Ichigo jumped off the bed suddenly as he crashed into the empty bathroom. He cursed vividly as he realised that Rukia had escaped from the small widow above the toilet.

Ichigo packed up his things quickly and cursed as he ran outside and realised that she had even stolen his bike!

"What on earth is the woman thinking!" he muttered angrily as he grabbed the first passer-by gruffly and asked him if he had seen a short girl who looked more like a boy with her short hair and her sharp features.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Rukia paid a young boy to deliver a message to Ichigo as she jumped on his bike and left the town. She was determined on finding the whole truth behind this. She chuckled to herself as the wind blew her hair and cleared her head.

"How can you be so naïve Ichigo?" she laughed as she remembered hearing him snoring from the bathroom and could imagine him dozing on the old bed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ichigo was still cursing and cussing when a boy approached him.

"Oi carrot head! I've got a message for you from Rukia. She told you to forget about her and not to go after her-" The boy was interrupted suddenly by a gunshot and by Ichigo, who pushed him away suddenly as a blue haired man shot at them. Ichigo drew his gun immediately and shot back at the other man, who jumped to his side, evading Ichigo's bullet. Ichigo pushed the boy down behind an old car as he looked over at his opponent. They started shooting at each other again, causing panic amongst the passer-by's who screamed and ducked for cover. Both Ichigo and the other man kept shooting at each other and moving from one place to another. Ichigo was trying to lead the man away from the innocent people who suddenly emerged from his hiding place and threw a grenade over at Ichigo. The latter was surprised and scrambled away quickly from the exploding rock and metal. Some flying shrapnel hit Ichigo in the back and scraped past his head, as he stumbled to his knees.

Ichigo was still dazed from the explosion as he struggled to get to his feet. His opponent then stepped in front of him and pulled him up to his feet by the collar of his shirt. He then started punching and kicking Ichigo savagely, leaving him breathless and unable to react. Ichigo's gun had fallen some and his opponent kicked it away from them. He then threw Ichigo over in the opposite direction on top of the still burning debris of the previous explosion. As the blue-haired man approached Ichigo slowly, he started laughing hysterically and throwing insults at the bloody Ichigo. As they were a short distance apart, they both locked their eyes together and with a sure of strength, Ichigo drew Rukia's sword which had been strapped to his back and he cut his surprised opponent. He swung upwards, cutting his opponent from the hip up to his chest. Flaying the skin open and drawing blood. This attack not only surprised his opponent, but infuriated him also as he shot Ichigo in the hand and then kicked his face. He stomped on Ichigo and pressed the gun against Ichigo's temple. As he cocked it slowly, Ichigo could feel his heart pounding against his chest, and sweat and blood mingled together as they trickled down his face. As his opponent was pulling the trigger backwards, Ichigo couldn't help but feel powerless against his opponent who had seriously beaten the crap out of him and he was only able to deal minimal damage. Ichigo looked at his opponent as he awaited his death, however his opponent's mobile phone started ringing and that phone call spared Ichigo's life as the other man walked away from him.

"Thank you're good luck you half-hearted ass. For the next time that we meet you're dead meat. Remember my name and hope that you'll never hear it again. It's Grimmjow Jaggerjack" and with that he left the half-conscious Ichigo on the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

Back in the city of Seireitei, a week after the meeting held by The Organisation, Renji returned gloomily as he had been summoned by his Sheriff. All the Sheriffs were still in Seireitei as they took care of financial issues and technicalities which were required in order to support their activities in their respective cities. Renji entered the building assigned to his division and waited tensely in the waiting room in front of Sheriff Kuchiki's office. Renji knew that he was in trouble for taking time off work in order to search for Rukia. He waited for about an hour, when finally some men emerged from the Sheriff's office. The secretary then motioned for Renji to enter and she closed the door silently behind him, leaving him alone with the stern sheriff.

"Sit down, Abarai Renji." The Sheriff eyed him thoroughly and waited for the Vice-Sheriff to settle down before he started to speak. "I will not tolerate such actions; you could have easily tipped the delicate balance that we have achieved with the mafia. You shall not wander into the mafia's territory like that. You shall not take on responsibilities or actions which will reflect badly on our division. Next time something like this happens, you shall be stripped of your rank. Now leave, but make sure that I get a detailed report of everything that happened by tonight. Then you shall return to your duties- we have a lot of work to do before returning to our city."

Renji nodded as he left the office silently. He always felt oppressed in that office, everything was very clean and neat. He felt scrutinised by the walls themselves which were so impeccable, unlike him. He shook his head as he cursed under his breathe, he hated writing reports and to think that he had to write a detailed report because of Rukia, that got him really irritated.

It took Renji a whole afternoon to write the report, he finished it late in the evening after sitting with the Sheriff's secretary who checked his spelling and so he had to re-write a great portion of the report. Byakuya had already left the office and was at a meeting with the Chief Sheriff, so Renji slipped his report under the Sheriff's locked door. He then stepped outside in the moonlight as he stretched his back and walked slowly to his sleeping quarters. He decided to take the long way to his room and passed next to the river. He then noticed two dark figures in the small park beyond the river and decided to investigate quietly. He didn't get too close for fear of being discovered, but as the sky cleared up of clouds, the moon shone brightly and he identified them. One of them was Sheriff Soi Fon and the other wasn't familiar to Renji. He had some tattoos on his face and Renji chuckled silently as he saw the numbers 69 tattooed on his face. Renji observed them exchange something which looked like a bulky brown envelope and then they separated. Renji thought of following the man and let some seconds pass before he followed him, but he couldn't find his trail anywhere and so, after a couple of minutes he gave up and returned to his room. Renji found it difficult to sleep as he kept stirring in bed thinking about Rukia's situation. He was then roused by a knock on his daoor and he was surprised at the person paying him a visit so late at night.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Some days after the mysterious meeting that Renji had witnessed and the mysterious visitor he had received, Ichigo woke up with a blood crusted and swollen face. He recalled that after his fight with Grimmjow, when he was fighting to remain conscious, he heard two voices arguing over him.

"_Are you sure you want to help this jerk?" the first voice, which seemed to belong to a female, inquired annoyingly as she poked at the injured Ichigo with her foot. _

"_Just help me lift him on the cart. Mind his head Hiyori!" a male voice called out as the girl knocked Ichigo's head against the cart._

Ichigo rubbed his head as he looked around and made a mental note to thump the girl named Hiyori as thanks to her nursing capabilities. As he got up, he looked around at the old warehouse that he was sleeping in. his head was covered in bandages- however the job must have been done quickly and recklessly. Ichigo sighed as he walked around and spotted his belongings. They had been dumped in one corner of the dusty place. He noticed that his mobile phone was the only missing item. Even Rukia's sword and his guns were there. Ichigo heard the door opening and two voices arguing with each other. He looked over and saw two blonde's walking towards him. One was a short girl with freckles and a tooth sprouting from the corner of her mouth, while the other was a tall guy with a fringe and a cap who was talking on the phone while the girl grumbled and complained at him. The girl, presumably Hiyori threw an icepack at Ichigo and then threw herself on a battered couch. Whilst the guy hung up and passed the phone to Ichigo.

"I used your phone because mine was low on credit! By the way I'm Hirako Shinji and this is Hiyori" the girl snorted at the introduction as she rifled through a magazine.

"Where am I?" Ichigo asked as he felt annoyed at their stupid looking faces.

"You are in our hide-out, we're the Banditos known as the Vizards and you, Kurosaki Ichigo are to train with us and stay with us temporarily until you're requested to leave." Shinji smiled at the befuddled Ichigo who refused loudly to spend one more minute in their company and then continued to yell at Shinji that he didn't follow anyone's orders.

"why don't you call your informer? I've just been on the phone with Kisuke and he suggested that you stay with us and listen to our side of the story. Anyway your job is finished- Rukia has been taken into … 'custody' by Grimmjow."

The crestfallen Ichigo sat down quietly as he listened to what Shinji had to say.


	13. Chapter 13

Rukia arrived in Las Noches some days later with Grimmjow. Her face was expressionless as she walked alongside the big man. She had a lot of questions that she needed to ask and many mysteries she needed to clear, however she doubted whether the mafia would actually answer her questions. Grimmjow led her to the boardroom inside Aizen's palace where they found him waiting. In the boardroom there were also Tousen and Ichimaru, Shuhei and Szayel Aporro.

"Welcome my dear. It's been some time." Aizen smiled at Rukia as he walked slowly towards her. Aizen looked at the delicate girl in front of him and he smiled to himself as he remembered the first time that he had met her. She had always been small and there always seemed to be a fire burning in her eyes. He stroked her face gently as he reminisced on the memory. Rukia felt blocked and powerless in front of the taller man and she plucked up all her courage to speak to him.

"What do you want with me? What are all these experiments about?"

"My my. Have you really forgotten everything my dear? Well then I shall remind you of your powers and you shall wield it again for my sake." With that Aizen tightened his hand around Rukia's chin and dragged her behind him to the head of the table where he had been sitting. From there he grabbed a short dagger and to everyone's surprise he stabbed her in her heart. Rukia was shocked and couldn't react as she felt her chest filling up with blood and her breathing grew heavy. She collapsed to the floor, choking and gurgling on her own warm blood. As she started to lose consciousness she felt a cold sensation gripping at her chest and weighing on her.

Every person that was present remained silent at the shocking actions which had occurred in front of them. They eyed their cold leader as he wiped the dagger on Rukia's clothes as he left her lying on the ground, as she struggled for her final breathe.

"I beg you pardon lord, but didn't we need Rukia alive?" inquired the puzzled Tousen who was answered by chuckling.

"Rukia has blocked out her past, the trauma of her actions must have been too terrifying for her that she has repressed her memories along with her powers. The only way to remind her and to re-awaken her powers is by attacking her. Her instincts have already kicked in and have saved her life. Remember that Rukia has strong healing tendencies, and thus it is an instinctual and unconscious response. Do you remember Gin, when Kira identified Rukia and reported her; he had identified her because she had tried to heal Vice-Sheriff Kaien's wounds. It was an instantaneous reaction- but she was dazed since she failed to react to our man who tried calling out to her. Luckily for us she failed to save Kaien since she was interrupted. Otherwise The Organisation would be on our heels and might have discovered our research by now." Aizen crouched down next to Rukia as he pushed a strand of hair out of her face. Her chest had completely frozen over and she seemed to be in a comatose state.

"Szayel Aporro- I want you to insert the inhibitor on Rukia, when she wakes up I want her to be docile and obedient. We don't want to repeat the Hueco Mundo disaster." Aizen got up and looked at Grimmjow sternly, "You on the other hand are in big trouble."

As soon as Aizen finished his sentence, Tousen shot a tranquillizer bullet in Grimmjow's neck. Shuhei Hisagi was surprised at the blind man's perfect aim and wondered how he was able to achieve it. Then he helped Gin carry his limp body and lock him away in a cell in the basement of the palace. They were accompanied by Szayel Aporro and one of his assistants who was carrying Rukia's unconscious body. The science department was one level above the prison cells and they used the same elevator to reach these locations.

"So you inserted one of these inhibitors in Kira Izuru's brain too?" Gin inquired with the pink-haired scientist.

"Yes of course. These subjects can be very dangerous if they act on their own volition. They would surely turn against us. At the moment Kira doesn't know about his powers. He believes to be a faithful dog of the mafia, but when the time comes his powers shall be activated and he will only follow our orders. His whole personality and judgement will be suppressed. These inhibitors are excellent since the brainwashing that the previous scientist had employed had much more side-effects. This way, we can suppress any area of the brain that we want, be it memory, emotions and the area responsible for their powers as well. Well this is my stop gentlemen." Szayel Aporro left with his assistant and his test subject for the Hougyoku Project.

Shuhei Hisagi felt restless in Ichimaru Gin's company, he didn't like the way he grinned so stupidly and so suspiciously. He was also trying to digest the fact that Kira Izuru was one of the subjects, and felt anxious about the mafia's brooding plan. He knew that it would soon be the time for them to act. After all, they only had to wait for Rukia to regain control on her powers since she was the strongest of all the subjects.

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	14. Chapter 14

…_Ichigo was deep in thought as Hirako finished his tale. He was exhausted and angered at the same time. Ichigo than looked at the blonde and with renewed energy and conviction, he agreed to join these banditos with their plan to achieve revenge on the mafia…_

Ichigo was crestfallen as Hirako told him that Rukia had been captured by the mafia's hit man. He had promised himself to not let her fall in the mafia's hands. However he had failed. Now he looked at the Head of the Banditos as he pulled up a chair in front of the couch and signalled for Ichigo to sit opposite him. The orange head sat down sullenly as he listened to Hirako Shinji's story.

"Some twenty years ago, the mafia was becoming stronger and the law enforcement was becoming increasingly corrupt. I was still a young officer at that time, as most of my fellow banditos here. We became involved with a powerful man who was trying to join the police and the mafia under one force. Obviously this force was to be controlled by himself. This man was Aizen Sousuke. My comrades and I uncovered his devious plot. He managed to send men after us and he made us 'disappear' before we told any other officer about our findings. Our disappearance was actually abduction to one of his secret research facilities. The Researcher there was a cold and wicked scientist called Mayuri. He conducted experiments on us. These experiments were crude and inhumane. Their aim was to stimulate unused areas of the brain into activity to create a perfect weapon for the mafia. They stimulated our brains in order for us to become faster and more efficient killers. And if things had to go according to their plan, we should have developed supernatural or psychic powers. After five years of imprisonment and testing, the law enforcement consisted only of a small branch. This was lead by the current Chief Sheriff Yamamoto Genryuusai and Kuchiki Byakuya's grandfather.

Aizen Sousuke had managed to take control of everything. He was the absolute lord of Mexico. One member of the remaining sheriff force was Urahara Kisuke, who had been investigating our case on his own. He managed to track down our location but the Sheriffs denied everything and relieved him of his status within the force. Thus, with the help of Yoruichi, who is now his wife and Tessai, he worked out a plan and managed to infiltrate into the facility and liberate us. His plan worked, and we the test subjects rebelled and assassinated the researchers. We then burned all the documents and escaped. There were other test subjects who were too hooked up on the Inhibitor and were just husks of their former selves. These didn't survive, despite Urahara's efforts. He managed to save our lives and taught us the way how we could control our powers without losing our humanity to them. After the up rise, we kept an eye on the mafia, and thought that the Project Hollow was abandoned. However we were wrong. Around five years later a new researcher appeared. Szayel Aporro Granz who built a new facility in Hueco Mundo and improved on the research. He selected the candidates carefully and performed more accurate tests. The candidates were all children, especially orphans since they learned to be more resilient in order to survive on the streets. Kuchiki Rukia was one of them. It seems that she was the most successful candidate and thus the most powerful; although we only came to know all of this a few years ago.

Rukia, destroyed the facility, killing everyone there except for the other children. She then escaped on her own and disappeared. I guess she hid while living with the orphans with Padre Sado, until she was discovered again by Kuchiki Byakuya and in turn by the mafia some months ago as she responded to her vice-sheriff's mortal wound and tried to heal him unknowingly. That marked her as Aizen's target who still has some influence on a couple of officers. Thus, he led to her execution as he planed to intervene while the Sheriffs were transporting her to the city of Seireitei for her execution and take her to Las Noches instead.

However, their plan changed when someone helped Rukia escape from prison before her transportation, and thus the manhunt began.

Ichigo- the mafia plan on attacking The Organisation and crushing it to its roots. This time no one will be spared and he will use these powerful assassins to achieve this. I and my fellows intend on stopping this and that is why we need your help too. Urahara has also managed to confirm that a number of Sheriffs will help this attack and we will bring the mafia down. It will be the beginning of war. The eternal battle of good against evil. So will you join Ichigo?"

As Hirako Shinji stopped talking, he looked gravely at Ichigo and maintained his steady gaze. Ichigo looked down slightly as he clenched his fists and then looked up with a grim smile as he replied; "Count me in".


	15. Chapter 15

Renji was sitting on his bed after the mysterious person who had appeared before him had left. This person's visit so late at night was a surprise for Renji. As a new morning dawned, Renji was still contemplating about the man's message. Finally, Renji stood up and cursed under his breath as he packed some things.

"Sheriff Kuchiki is going to serve my balls on a golden platter after this!" the red head muttered quietly as he left his room and the still sleeping city on his motorbike.

As he drove quietly through the city of Seireitei, Renji couldn't help himself from reminiscing. He recalled when Rukia and he were still young, living with Padre Yasutora. Their friends had still been alive and Renji had gotten angry when the other two had started quarrelling on who would marry Rukia when they were older. Renji smiled at himself as he recalled admonishing them for having such childish and love struck thoughts. When in actual fact Renji was the one who had been thinking that he would protect and be there for her for all eternity.

Renji sped on his motorbike as the bitter tears stung his eyes. His vision blurred slightly and he cursed the tears away angrily. He felt a lesser man for being unable to protect his dearest friend. And now he was breaking the rules again in an attempt to put things right again- to clear her name and bring her home.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..…………

Seireitei was very busy during this time of the year, following the general meeting of the Sheriffs. All of the senior officers were still in the city, trying to take care of a myriad of things before returning to their respective locations. As Sheriff Hitsugaya was bustling around, from one meeting to the next, his Vice-Sheriff was absent. She had left for Karakura town to continue her part-time job at Urahara's saloon. She kept this job secret and would have come up with the excuse that she needed it as an inspiration for her erotic books if her Sheriff would ever get to know this. She smiled mischievously at her reflection in the mirror as she arranged herself for her favourite client. She could imagine Hitsugaya Toushiro turning red as he reprimanded her for partaking in such illicit activities. Matsumoto opened the door after her client had knocked twice and to her surprise it was the owner of the saloon, Urahara Kisuke, who was on the other side of the door. He closed the door behind him and passed her a small pen drive.

"I need you to go back to Seireitei and give this to my contact. It is highly confidential; so make sure that you don't lose it."

Matsumoto sighed as she slipped the pen drive into her bra. "I know, I know. You don't have to repeat this every time Kisuke."

Urahara nodded as he left the room, satisfied that the valuable data would arrive safely to his contact.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rukia woke up feeling very dazed and distant. She felt disconnected from her own body, which seemed to be moving on its own accord. Her mind seemed to be in the backseat and she was part of the audience, watching the act that her body was performing. She couldn't remember what had happened prior to her opening her eyes in the sterile room. She didn't even know her name or what her appearance was like.

She looked up expectantly as she heard a knock on the door, which opened slowly as a soft voice called out to her: "Shirayuki are you awake?"

It was a petite girl with dark hair. She smiled at the befuddled Rukia and entered the room, closing the door behind her.

"Hello, I'm Momo Hinamori. Do you remember me?" Momo paused as she waited for a reply; however Rukia just kept staring at her. "I'm here to help and support you. So if you need anything just ask. Ok?"

Rukia could only nod as the words wouldn't form and she couldn't verbalise anything. Momo frowned as she sat beside Rukia on the bed. She took her hand gently and pushed a strand of hair away from Rukia's face.

"Your name is Shirayuki. You just suffered a terrible accident and you were badly hurt. But you're safe now. Master Aizen has taken you into our family and we protect each other. That's why you'll need to start training soon- because it is our duty to serve Master Aizen as thanks to his protection." Momo got up slowly as she tried to hide her worried expression. She thought that Shirayuki looked too lifeless; her eyes were dull like a dolls and she was as unresponsive.

"You should rest a bit more. I'll come again in an hour and then we'll have lunch." Momo closed the door quietly behind her and left to look for Szayel Aporro.

He was in his office, speaking with Aizen who beckoned Momo to enter and update them on Shirayuki.

"Something feels off," Momo explained worriedly. "She's not talking; she's very passive and un-reactive. Are you sure that she will be fine?"

"Don't worry my dear" Aizen replied sweetly as he patted the girl's hand. "Shirayuki has just experienced a severe trauma, so her recovery will be slow. Rest assured that she will be fine. Just treat her in the same way that you treat Kira. After all, she has a special talent just like you."

Aizen kissed the girl's cheek and then ushered her out of the office tenderly. He then closed the door firmly and looked at the grinning scientist.

"You are one smooth talker master Aizen."

Aizen sighed as he sat down again opposite the scientist.

"We have to fully suppress Rukia's consciousness- especially since she's been away from our influence for such a long time. The new inhibitor that I've planted in her brain will take care of this though. Her aggression and skills will be uninhibited, which will make her potentially dangerous. However, since she won't be acting on her awareness she'll have to obey us like a faithful dog. She'll be easy to manipulate… as easy as your dear pet Momo." Szayel chuckled uncaringly.

"I don't manipulate Momo; she follows me out of admiration. As long as I don't break her illusion of trust she'll do as I bid. Sadly, admiration is the state farthest from understanding." Aizen stated as he got up slowly and issued the last order.

"Make sure that the arrancar and the other subjects are ready. When we receive news of the date, we shall attack with all our might and we will wipe the cursed Organisation from the wipe face of the earth!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………….


	16. Chapter 16

__

**AN: Sorry to everyone for taking so long to upload this chapter  
****First of all I was really worried about how to continue the stroy, I know how it's going to continue but I needed some chapter to link to my idea, and I was really anxious not to lose on the quality of the story. Anyway then I managed to sit and write (while on the bus) and this is what came up- I gave my mind free reign and this is what emered. I hope it is satisfactory:)**

**It is a flashback from Hinamori's part.... Enjoy and please review :)**

Momo Hinamori woke up very early, as on every other day. She opened her eyes to the first rays of sunlight, washed her face and prepared a meagre breakfast of dried bread and some fruit for herself and her grandmother. She then woke her up and left to work on the fields. Hinamori was a farmhand and she always worked very hard. Her grandmother was a sickly woman who weaved lace for her living, scant as it was. Thus Hinamori was the main bread winner of the two-member family.

_Hinamori had never met with her father and she doubted whether her mother actually knew who he was. Her mother was very childish and irresponsible. She had worked as a barmaid in a crowded saloon from a young age, when a rich man told her about his plan to make her a Showgirl. Her mother had accepted eagerly and left Rukongai to go to the City. She actually made success, for she wasn't only pretty, but she was also talented in singing. However, she was also very wild and enjoyed the attention of many men. Nobody was surprised when she returned home pregnant. After giving birth to Momo, she ran away with a married man and returned following their break-up to run away with another man following a short period of time. This cycle would repeat itself more than once, and thus she never stopped for long. _

_Therefore, Momo was brought up by her grandmother and now it was the young girl's turn to look after her ageing guardian. By the age of 8, Momo was already working hard to pay for medicine and food. However, despite this she was a happy girl and always tried to cheer up the other orphans living on her street. There was one boy with whom she enjoyed spending most of her time with. She always brought him good things from the farm even though he acted as if she annoyed him._

_On one particular day, the eight year old girl was sitting on the front porch of her shabby home with the younger boy. They were both deep in thought as they looked at the pink clouds. The sun was setting, leaving behind a trail of pink clouds and a darkening sky, when a horse-drawn wagon stopped in front of them, and raising a puff of dust in their tired faces. Momo's mother stepped down slowly from the wagon with a small suitcase in her left hand. Once she set her feet on the ground, she brushed her hair away from her face and lowered her hand to stroke her pregnant belly. Both children gasped as they lay their eyes on her bruised face. Her eyes were red and swollen from shedding too many tears and the left side of her face was also swollen. A young man got off the wagon after her and the wagon drove off quickly. The young man was very good looking, apart from the fact that he needed a shave and was drunk. _

_The children got up and the little boy, Toushiro, pulled his friend aside as the couple staggered into the house. Momo started trembling and she couldn't stop sobbing as she heard her mother's loud voice arguing with her grandmother's feeble one. _

_The days passed slowly as Momo worked very hard. Her grandmother's physical state was worsening progressively, while her mother never offered any help. She spent most of her time crying and chasing after her drunkard and abusive partner. One late evening, when Momo returned home from the fields with Toushiro, the house was unnaturally quiet. When she entered she found her mother sitting at the dining table with two gentlemen, smartly dressed in black suits._

_"My sweetheart, these gentlemen have a good proposal for our financial situation. It will definitely be the best option to give grandma the best medical assistance possible," her mother pulled her gently towards the table before turning towards Toushiro, "You'd better go home now."_

_Toushiro looked hesitant, so her mother led him roughly out the door and locked behind him before turning to the businessmen. Momo was feeling disoriented as she heard the two men discuss with her mother. She couldn't focus on the conversation because of her fatigue and she couldn't even organise her thoughts through the incomprehension of the whole situation. The conversation flitted around her and she could only grasp a few words from the hushed discussion._

_"She has always been very talented… she could protect herself even before birth… she's never had any injury…" Before long the men spoke quickly and insisted that she keep the exchange secret, then they passed her a bag full of money at which she squealed in delight and hopped around with in joy. She was so engrossed with the money that she didn't even look when the men picked up her small daughter and left the house quietly. Outside, in the moonlight they walked around to the back of the house where their horses were tethered. They then rode silently out of the village. _

"_Don't worry little one," the slimmest one comforted Momo and he held her tighter as they nudged their horses into a canter. "We'll take care of you. You'll be in better hands."_

_At some point during the ride Momo fell asleep. Her dreams were disjointed which left her feeling even more restless and exhausted. She saw her mum playing with a baby, but when the baby looked at her his face was covered with cuts and lesions. When Momo finally woke up, she found herself in a motel room with a young lady. She was very pretty and gentle towards her while she fed her a nice warm breakfast and gave her a warm bath. The journey towards her new home, Hueco Mundo, was very tiresome and nerve-wrecking long. Momo was terrified, even though the lady and her henchmen were quite friendly. When they finally arrived in Hueco Mundo, Momo still didn't know what was going to happen to her. She was led up to a huge grey building and along the sterile white corridors until they entered a vast office. There in the office was a tall weird man with blue hair, dressed in a long white lab coat, along with a very young and good-looking man who was leaning slightly against the front of his desk. The latter smiled brightly at the little girl and approached her with open arms. He hugged her tightly as he introduced himself; "I am Aizen Sousuke. Welcome to my family."_

_He smiled charmingly at her and then turned to look at the blue-haired man._

"_That is Doctor Mayuri and he'll be taking care of you together with his assistant Nemu."_

_Aizen turned her gently around to introduce her to the newly arrived Nemu, who smiled slightly._

"_The woman who picked you up is Neliel. Did you have any trouble on your journey sweetheart?" Aizen continued sweetly. Momo just shook her head as she looked at his smiling face. She felt like she couldn't take her eyes off his gentle face._

"_Good. Nemu will now take you to the bathroom and then to your room. You can rest a bit before meeting with the other children."_

_With that Nemu took Momo's hand and led her out of the office. They walked to the dormitories which was a very pleasant area section of the building. It was full of large windows, through which sunlight poured inside. The windows overlooked large acres of fields and a wide river snaked through them, glistening in the sun. Momo spotted a small group riding around the fields. They seemed to be having a race._

"_Those are the other children. In the morning, you will have lessons, then a period of leisure activity and then after lunch you'll have training. You'll be expected to be on your best behaviour. But I already heard that you are a very good girl so it won't be a problem." Nemu smiled as she pulled the girl along gently and into her room._

_After a long warm bath and a clean change of clothes, Momo curled up happily on her bed in the warmth of the sunlight. She dozed off immediately. When she awoke, it wasn't light anymore and she heard some hushed whispers._

"_Can't I take the chocolate pudding or the cheese at least?" a boy whimpered._

"_No, you had your share Kira." A girl replied sternly._

"_Oh you are so bossy!" the boy's voce rose in annoyance and Momo sat up on her bed to look at them. The boy was tall and lanky with straight blonde hair. The girl was very petite. Even smaller than Momo herself, with short black hair and deep violet eyes that sparkled in the moonlight. She had an air of authority to her as she sat on the bedside table cross-legged with her back straight and chin held high. She peered curiously at Momo and handed her a tray of food._

"_You were so tired that you slept through lunch, training and dinner, so we-" she gave a pointed look at the boy named Kira "-reserved your portion. Eat up!" _

_Kira looked at the tray hungrily and the girl jabbed him in the chest. _

"_Don't mind him new girl. He's had two portions already at lunch and dinner."_

_Kira was making funny faces at the other girl, and then he turned his attention to Momo and introduced himself; "Hi. I'm Kira Izuri and this is Shirayuki." He chuckled at the name and Shirayuki kicked him. Momo kept staring at them as a smiled formed on her face. She was starting to feel at home now with such a friendly and fun atmosphere._


	17. Chapter 17

_After months of living in Hueco Mundo, Momo was used to the daily schedule. She was only sad about two things. The fact that Aizen would leave on trips for long periods of time, and the other reason was that she was missing her grandma and Toushiro. She hoped that they were doing fine and that the money paid for her adoption into Aizen's family was enough to cover all the medical expenses. At first, when she had become aware of her 'talents' or rather abilities as Dr. Mayuri called them, she had been terrified. However, now she was more confident and tried to keep up with Shirayuki and the others._

_There were around ten children. Five of them were still very young, around the age of four, while the rest were around the age of eight like Momo. They all had different abilities and their training was specialised. Shirayuki was the most talented of all, and then there was Kira and then Momo. There were two from their age group who weren't able to cope so well and were often sick and thus separated from them. Even though Momo felt a strong bond with Kira and Shirayuki, she ften felt jealous every time that Aizen came to visit and paid more attention to Shirayuki since she was the high achiever of the group. Aizen was nice to all of them; however he would always spend more time training with Shirayuki. She had the ability to manipulate the water particles in the environment surrounding her, even within other people's bodies. She could also heal herself and others; she was an excellent martial artist and wielded her favourite weapon, the sword as if she was dancing._

_Momo worked harder every day to get closer to Shirayuki's capabilities. However the gap was too big. Momo's abilities consisted more of a defensive type. Predominantly, she could block and absorb attacks, transferring the energy she absorbed into bursts of energy. Kira could channel electrical currents and he could deal psychic attacks which would block his opponent's ability to process anything mentally for a short period of time, thus leaving him paralysed and defenceless for a while. _

_On one particular night, Momo was woken up by rough shaking. As she opened her eyes she noticed Shirayuki who was bathed in moonlight. Her face was paler than usual and looked drawn with concern. _

"_Get up!" she ordered as she pulled Hinamori out of the bed and threw some clothes at her. Momo was barely dressed when Shirayuki pulled her behind her and out of the room while motioning for her to be quiet. They picked up Kira from his room, where he was waiting impatiently and then they followed Shirayuki silently out of the dormitory. The latter ordered Kira to short-circuit the cameras viewing the corridor and then she picked the lock of the main door of the dormitory. They hid in the shadows and ran towards the lobby. Momo was worried, but she couldn't understand what they were doing. Shirayuki told them to wait before they entered the lobby and she moved forward alone. The guards looked at her in surprise and she killed them instantly. She formed long thin needles of ice from the moisture in the atmosphere and shot them at their vital organs._

_She whispered at Kira and asked him to give her some information. "You know the other kids who've been getting sick? It's because of the treatment they give us to keep in control. It reacts negatively with the treatment they are giving us to enhance our psychic powers. The other children from our age group have collapsed tonight. Shirayuki spied them being taken to the basement level for experiments. They won't ever come back up. No one ever does!"_

_As soon as she cleared the coast, she called the others and they raced out of the facility. They sprinted towards the stables where Shirayuki had already saddled up the horses and they mounted them quickly, galloping off the facility's grounds. However their escape was stopped soon as they reached the wall surrounding the perimeter. There at the gate, they found Mayuri, Nemu and Neliel waiting for them._

"_Hmmm… that was very fast and impressive. I'm actually proud of you!" The doctor chuckled loudly as Lady Neliel stared at the kids sternly. _

"_If I may guess, I'd say that Shirayuki is the mastermind behind this bravado. Am I right?" Shirayuki frowned as her pupils dilated and she launched an attack on the doctor. However, she fell on the ground. Hinamori gasped in fear as she saw blood trickling out of her friend's nose and ears. Suddenly Kira charged his horse forward as a burst of lightning formed at his palms. However, this attack also died as soon as it had formed. He fell off his horse, twitching and thrashing in pain on the ground. Momo was frozen in fear and astonishment as Neliel pulled her off her horse and threw her down. Mayuri pocketed a small remote controller and then hit her across the face, throwing her off balance. Nemu took the horses' lead and took them back to the stables whilst Neliel picked Kira and Shirayuki up, slinging both children on each of her shoulders as if they were a an empty sack. Mayuri pulled Hinamori from the collar of her shirt and dragged her back inside the facility. He then locked her in her room and left her there for three whole days without food. She had only some water and she could only cry and worry about her friends._

_On the fourth day, the door opened, but Momo was too exhausted to look up. Someone came in and picked her up gently. It was Aizen and he held a cup of water to her lips. Momo started crying again and he held her tightly. After she had eaten some food and took a bath, Aizen asked her about the attempted escape. _

"_Why Hinamori? Are you unhappy? Do you need something else?"_

"_No… I didn't even realise what was happening… I'm so sorry."_

_Aizen could only frown at her. After a number of quiet minutes, he got up and asked her to pack up. She was going with him to his City. _

Momo wiped the steam off the bathroom mirror before she started brushing her teeth. She shook her head to clear it of the unwanted memories. What had happened to those kids? What had happened to change Shirayuki so much over the years? She looked just like a dead doll. She recalled that even Kira had been different when he had rejoined her after some months from the attempted escape. He too didn't recall anything from their past life. She was curious as to what had happened to the two of them and felt just a tiny bit of relief that Shirayuki hadn't actually remembered the past. After all, Momo now held the role that should have belonged to her. The role as Aizen's personal shield and weapon. She was now even more determined to prove herself as capable enough to fulfil this role. However, on the other hand, she was also determined to shed light upon Shirayuki's condition.


End file.
